For example, JP 55-136132 Y and JP 9-245565 A disclose switch devices in which a movable contact moves in response to the operation of an operation knob to switch a contact/separate state between the movable contact and a stationary contact.
In the switch device of JP 55-136132 Y, a plurality of stationary contacts are disposed on the upper face of a substrate, and a slider is mounted on the substrate. The slider includes a plurality of contact pieces having elasticity. A movable contact is formed on the tip of each of the contact pieces so as to be in contact with the upper face of the substrate. An operation knob which can be operated to swing is disposed directly above the slider. A projection projecting downward is formed on the operation knob. The lower end of the projection is engaged with the upper part of the slider. When the operation knob is operated to swing, the projection turns, and the slider moves in the front-back direction. Accordingly, the contact piece slides on the substrate, and the movable contacts come into contact with or away from the stationary contacts.
In the switch device of JP 9-245565 A, a plurality of stationary contacts are arranged side by side in the front-back and right-left directions on the upper face of an insulator. The stationary contacts have different lengths in the front-back direction. Each of the stationary contacts is connected to the substrate through a terminal. A contact holder is mounted on the insulator. Movable contacts are disposed on the contact holder so as to be in contact with the insulator. An operation knob which can be operated to swing is disposed at a position away from the insulator. A projection projecting downward is formed on the operation knob. The lower end of the projection is engaged with one end of an arm. The other end of the arm is fixed to the contact holder. When the operation knob is operated to swing, the projection turns, and the arm and the contact holder move in the front-back direction. Accordingly, the movable contacts slide on the insulator so as to come into contact with or away from the stationary contacts.
When a plurality of stationary contacts are disposed on the substrate in a dispersed manner in the front-back and right-left directions, the size of the substrate may be increased in a plane direction. In particular, when a plurality of operation knobs are provided, the number of stationary contacts also increases. Thus, the size of the substrate is further increased. Even when a plurality of stationary contacts are arranged directly under the corresponding operation knob, the size of the substrate is further increased. The increase in the size of the substrate hinders downsizing of the switch device.